Some facsimile apparatuses are equipped with speed dial and one-touch dial functions to provide a short cut for selecting destinations.
Speed dials enable facsimile transmission to a specific destination by allowing a user to enter a combination of usually two to three numbers through the numeric keys (ten-keys) of the facsimile apparatus. The combination of numbers used in speed dialing is generally shorter than the phone number (FAX number) of a destination facsimile apparatus, making speed dialing an efficient way of making facsimile transmission. For example, by assigning speed dial numbers to frequently called destinations, the operability and efficiency of facsimile transmission can be greatly improved.
One-touch dials enable facsimile transmission to a specific destination with the use of designated keys that are independently provided from the numeric keys. One-touch dialing uses only a single key to make transmission, and therefore is more convenient than speed dialing. For example, by assigning one-touch dial numbers to most frequently called destinations, faxes can be sent even more easily and efficiently.
A facsimile apparatus with speed dial and one-touch dial functions is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Publication for Unexamined Patent Application No. 181848/1997 (Tokukaihei 9-181848, published on Jul. 11, 1997). The facsimile apparatus disclosed in this publication has a data backup system that enables the data of assigned speed dial numbers and one-touch dial numbers to be restored even when they are erased. More specifically, the facsimile apparatus can re-enter the lost data of speed dial numbers and one-touch dial numbers by obtaining the data from a different apparatus.
Other facsimile apparatuses are equipped with a multicast function that enables data to be sent to multiple destinations. The multicast function sends faxes to specific multiple destinations by group dialing in which a group dial number is entered using, for example, numeric keys, designated keys (independently provided from the numeric keys), and combinations of numeric keys and designated keys.
In group dialing, the multicast destinations may be assigned by speed dial numbers or one-touch dial numbers, for example. Alternatively, FAX numbers may be assigned to group dial numbers (number entry).
That is, in group dialing, the data of group dial numbers may be entered by a combination of one-touch dial numbers, speed dial numbers, and FAX numbers.
A problem of these conventional apparatuses is that some of the speed dial numbers and one-touch dial numbers may be left out when they are transferred from one facsimile apparatus to another.
Specifically, facsimile apparatuses produced by different manufacturers have different memory sizes for storing data of speed dial numbers and one-touch dial numbers. That is, the number of destinations (the number of maximum entries) for the speed dial numbers or one-touch dial numbers may not be the same between the facsimile apparatuses of different manufacturers, or the facsimile apparatuses of different models.
For example, the number of maximum entries for the speed dial numbers and the number of maximum entries for the one-touch dial numbers may be different from those in a newly purchased facsimile apparatus of a different model. In this case, some of the speed dial numbers and one-touch dial numbers may be left out and the data may be lost when transferring the data of speed dial numbers and one-touch dial numbers to the new facsimile apparatus.
The problem is also caused when using group dial numbers in the facsimile apparatus. Namely, when group dial numbers are entered using a speed dial number or a one-touch dial number, one-touch dial numbers may not be entered properly when the data is lost. In this case, a user is forced to reset the data of group dial numbers.